The Demi-Primordial Life
by Sara Samson
Summary: Juliet thought she was an average demigod until she was told otherwise. Her whole life is turned upside-down because of this shocking news. The question is, when the fate of the world rests on her shoulders will she stay strong or will she doom everyone to darkness?
1. The Lesson

**CHAPTER 1: THE LESSON**

 **200 years after the Giant War.**

"Let's try that advanced disarming move again, shall we?" my trainer, Theo, said.

"Can we get some water first?" I asked half annoyed.

"Fine. You get 90 seconds, starting now!"

Okay. So now that I have some time, let me introduce myself. Hello! I'm Juliet Castellan, demigod daughter of Hermes. I'm also the head counselor of the Hermes cabin and one of the most skilled demigods with a sword in Camp Half-Blood. (Always try your best to not upset me, otherwise you'll get to feel the cool sensation of a sharp blade against your neck.) But everyone thinks I'm weird because I was born and half-raised in London, England. Everyone says that Western Civilization is only in the U.S., which makes me an unusual demigod.

Let me give you a couple tips though. If you want to be popular, go hang out with the immortally awesome Percy Jackson! But if you don't want to be cool, hang out with me, Juliet Castellan, and my friends.

Another tip, if you think you think being a demigod is cool, think again. There are practically two options for how a demigod can live their life. The first option is being a popular demigod. The good part about that is that you're favored by the gods, which always a good thing if you're too naive to know, and you get many quests, which are always a ton of fun. The downside of it is that your life is always put in danger. Take Percy Jackson for instance. He was only 12 years old when he got his quest after about 5 days of training! But then again he almost died over 2 dozen times, making Annabeth, his immortal wife, freak out.

The other option is being unpopular like me. People like me will never be remembered unless the tables somehow turn, although that is very unlikely. We will barely be known by gods except for maybe our parents, and even that has a small possibility. But the up-side to this option is that our lives are normally ever put in danger, rather than when we're in a war or battle.

Now that I'm done with my introductions, I have to get back to training. If I don't go back, I'll probably have to do some sort of embarrassing act later on.

"Ready Jules?" asked Theo. (Jules is my nickname that only Theo is allowed to use. Don't ask why.) "Not really but I'm more refreshed if that's what you're asking," I replied.

"How do you always know what I mean?"

"Because I know you really well."

"How do you know me so well?"

"Because I'm a stalker."

"Really?"

"Nope. Just trying to mess with you."

"Okay. Enough with the chit chat. Let's get back to sword-fighting. Want to do the advanced disarming move now?" he asked me and it was his turn to be annoyed. "Fine," I replied, "I should probably try it before dinner."

We went into a spar like we usually do. Our ritual is that Theo teaches me the new move and I practice it once or twice with him or a straw dummy. Then we start a spar and we fight until one of us uses the new move and that person wins.

Theo threw an easy strike which I easily parried. Then he feinted a strike but I saw the move coming and blocked the actual strike and was able to use the new move. This meant that I was the winner in the end.

"Nice job Jules! Maybe I'll have to go harder next time."

"Sure thing, Theo. I totally can't tell that you are breathing heavy because you just had to try really hard."

"You really are a stalker."

"Hey!" I yelled back offended.

And right when he was going to insult me again, Chiron blew the conch shell, signaling dinner time.

"To be continued Jules!"

"Right back at you."

We gathered our stuff and raced back to the cabins. Little did we know that dinner that night would be very memorable for a couple people. And one of those people would be me.

* * *

Due to my sword-fighting lesson, the Hermes cabin was second to last, but still before the Apollo cabin in which Theo is the head counselor. My best friend Alex, the Hermes' cabin's second-in-command, was walking next to me quietly. She finally broke the silence and said, "How are things between you and Theo?" with Herme's signature mischievous grin.

Annoyed, I said, "There's nothing going on between us Alex. He's just my sword-fighting trainer."

"And your best freind. So if you don't have any extra special feelings for him, why are you so much happier when you're around him?"

"Shut up. I'm not like that at all. You must be hallucinating."

"Really? Well, if you want him, you better get him now 'cause I overheard the Aphrodite girls talking about him and how they're going to steal him from a certain daughter of Hermes sitting next to me."

"You really think I care about Aphrodite girls?"

"Nope. But you do care about Theo."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Girls! Calm down! If you keep yelling like this, the whole camp will know what you're arguing about!" a voice in my line suddenly yelled.

We turned around to see who said that and immediately noticed a triumphant smile on one of the youngest campers, Justin. Everybody started to give him high-fives and congratulating him until I gave him a glare.

"We'll discuss about why little Justin is being congratulated at the table, understood?"

Everybody nodded and was pretty silent until we had our food at the Hermes table. Right when I was about to ask the cabin what happened in the line, there were fourteen blinding lights. When everybody opened their eyes again, they saw the 14 Olympians in all their glory.

The first one to come out of their awe was Chiron, the immortal hero trainer. He asked, "What can we do for you, my Lords and Ladies?"

While Chiron was speaking, I saw Hermes- no Dad- give me a warm, mischievous smile that always got us Hermes kids branded as trouble makers. (The majority of us are but a few of us aren't.) I also thought I saw something in his eyes that gave me some sort of warning, but I shook it off.

Finally, Zeus, after his usual dramatic pause, said, "We need to speak to a couple of your campers about different things." He said that looking at Percy.

"Of course. Who do you need?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Theo Lite, son of Apollo, Bianca McLoy, daughter of Hades ( **A.N.: she was named after the Bianca that died** ), and Juliet Castellan, daughter of Hermes."

The moment he said my name, I was in total shock. I was just one of those demigods that the gods took no interest in. I didn't even know they knew I existed! But then, I got nervous. There were two very powerful demigods called along with two not-so-powerful demigods. If I had to go on a quest, would I accept or would I back down like the chicken I am?

I was also a bit curious. Why would all the Olympians come down just to get four demigods? If they needed one or two, they would usually send Hermes. But four and the whole Olympian council? I wonder what was so important.

I thought all those things in one second and the next second I'm in the Throne Room of Olympus. I looked in awe. The only words to describe it was amazing and beautiful. I looked to Theo who looked in about as much awe as I was. Then to Bianca, who was trying to hide her feeling but I could tell she was in awe too but trying to act normal. And finally to Percy, who looked annoyed. He was the first to speak.

"What do you need now?"

I was shocked by his statement. But then again, he is known for getting right to the point and not being very respectful to the gods.

"Well, we should start at the beginning." said Zeus. "You all know of the primordial, creations of Chaos?" We all nodded. "Well, turns out that you are not demigods but demi-primordials."


	2. We Meet Our Real Godly Parent

**CHAPTER 2: WE MEET OUR REAL GODLY PARENT**

I bet I looked pretty stupid. I think my jaw was hanging so low that it was touching the floor. I thought I was just I worthless demigod, nothing more than a strange daughter of Hermes. But this? It made less sense than being a demigod itself! Of course, Percy was the first one to speak up, again.

"So who's our real parent and how come nobody told us about this _before now_?"

Athena answered by saying, "First off, the primordial council will be here soon to claim you so we have no idea who you're real parent is. And we didn't tell you before because the primordials fogged our vision to who you actually were and made our minds claim you like our own."

Then Theo spoke up for the first time saying, "How is that even possible?"

Surprisingly, Artemis answered, "Even Athena is dumbfounded, but we have very little power compared to the Primordial Council."

"Artemis! You've actually been listening to me! I'm so proud!" Athena said, earning an eye roll from Artemis.

Then I asked the most logical question to ever be asked, "How did this happen?"

And at that exact moment, there were 13 flashes of great light, in the end revealing the Primordial Council. If you think the Olympian Council was amazing, multiply them by a million and you'd get the Primordial Council. I saw a couple people starting to bow, so I followed their example because I didn't want to offend one of my parents. I was always taught that first impressions were not something to be taken lightly.

You and I were probably thinking the same thing that is 'isn't there 14 primordial on the council?' Well, then I was actually smart and remembered Gaea was defeated by the seven and was banished from the council for a little while.

When it got to an awkward silence, Chaos said, "Rise. We do not like the formalities. They're too formal." I laughed at that. Chaos continued by saying, "Thank you for keeping our descendants safe. For that, we are in eternal debt. Now, I think these children should know who their parent is. First up is Percy Jackson!"

A guy who looked like a wiser and more mature Poseidon said, "Hello son. I am Pontus, primordial of the sea and this is my wife, Thalassa," gesturing to a women who looked like the sea when it is calm. "I guess Poseidon made most sense for your fake father because your sea powers equals Poseidon."

"Next up, Bianca McLoy!" stated Chaos.

A man who looked both mysterious and dark in a gentle way, like Bianca, stepped out and said, "Hello sweet heart. I'm Erebus, primordial of darkness and my wife, Nyx, can be quite shy when it comes to children she's never met. Of course, Hades made sense because it was dark with dark so it didn't look suspicious."

"Theo Lite!"

A man who looked kind of like Apollo but when he was in one of his older forms came out of the crowd. He did a once-over of Theo, smiled, and said," I am Aether, primordial of the upper air or sky and my wife is Hemera, primordial of light. Of course, my decision was probably the second hardest, but I picked the god who comes into my domain every day: Apollo."

"Lastly, Juliet Castellan!" said a man with a golden chiton who reminded me of my image of Kronos. But what made me curious was that he said my name with pride, like he owned me in a way.

"I can tell by your face, you are confused." I blushed a deep pink. "Well, to clear things up, I am your father, Chronos primordial and original god of time. My decision was the hardest. But have you heard of the Second Titian War, that Percy fought in?" I nodded. "Well, there was a demigod son of Hermes by the name of Luke who betrayed the Olympians to side with the Titians. He ended up being the hero of the Great Prophecy of the time and died killing Kronos. His full name was Luke Castellan, meaning you are from his family tree. So, since Kronos was the only one to inherit my powers and Luke, the son of Hermes, was the host of Kronos before killing him, I chose Hermes as your fake godly parent."

I didn't know what to say. I heard of Luke at campfire, but I thought he was just a myth. Besides, nobody used his last name when they were telling the story. Maybe that's why Percy always gave strange looks when he saw me. He knew my last name and he also knew Luke so he might have seen some sort of resemblance and was trying to piece everything together.

Then I asked a question that I think all four of us were thinking, "What do we do now?"

The Primordial Council had some sort of mental conversation while the Olympians all wore the same look of confusion. Our fake parents had tears in their eyes because those were some of the best demigod children they ever had. Poseidon and Hermes in particular were having a hard time swallowing the information they'd just heard. Poseidon just lost his best son ever (who was way better than any son of Zeus) and Hermes just got reminded of Luke, one of his best sons who got corrupted by evil but was a hero in the end.

After about two minutes of silence, the Primordial Council's mental conversation seem to end with an answer for me. They seemed nervous to deliver the verdict which made me nervous. Eventually, Chaos found his tongue and spoke, "Well, just now we were going over our options for you four, which are limited. You see, we have not had any demi-primordials in many centuries. But Pontus was the first with Sally and so on bringing us to the point that there is no camp for demi-primordials."

Now I was nervous. What would I do? It was easy at Camp Half-Blood because there were many demigods there who felt the same way I did and we were able to go through life together. But if there weren't many demi-primordial, then the only person I could depend on would be Theo. Not that I don't trust Percy or Bianca but they were the popular type of demigod and Theo and me were the unpopular kind of demigod. I'd be afraid they would reject me or wouldn't understand me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Chaos spoke up again. "One option is we leave them at Camp Half-Blood, but in a separate cabin. Then they could be one happy, demi-primordial family. The other option is they come to live with their primordial parent in their realm. The last option is they all live in another universe on another planet that was made for demi-primordials and minor primordials. We will leave the decision up to them and there has to be at least two people for each place of the three choices. You will have three days at Camp Half-Blood to decide. While you are there, you will not tell anybody of what happened today."

We all nodded and were flashed out to the dining pavilion where there were still a couple people there. We all sat down to eat and our food was still warm, probably god magic. When we finished we decided to meet at Zeus' Fist in two days to say what each person wanted to do. Personally, I just wanted to go where Theo was going. I felt complete when he was with me.

The moment I thought that, I realized Alex was right about me and Theo. Alex! How am I going to leave her if I go with Theo somewhere else? She was like a sister to me. I couldn't bear to lose her. What would I tell her? 'Hey Alex! Just found out I'm a demi-primordial and I'm leaving you forever to be with Theo, another demi-primordial. Bye now!' She would kill me before I could even step out of camp. Let alone if it was with Theo with that kind of an explanation.

This would probably be the hardest discoing of my life.

Of course, the first person I thought about to talk to was Percy. I don't know why but I just had this "alarm" go off in my brain that said, 'Percy will help you. Go to him'. Sometimes my body does crazy things without my permission and this was one of them. I was then carried away to the Poseidon cabin.


	3. I Talk With the Almighty Percy Jackson

**CHAPTER 3: I TALK WITH THE ALMIGHTY PERCY JACKSON**

I knocked. One second went by. Two. Three. Four. Finally, the door opened with a loud squeak.

Percy had puffy, red eyes, like he had been crying. I never thought the Hero of Olympus cried. I looked behind him and found a teary-eyed Annabeth. I suspected that he had just told her the secret of the century. I couldn't tell if the tears were of joy or sadness, but it was probably the latter.

There's my ADHD coming out. All these thoughts brought me off topic to why I came here. Now that I think of it, no wonder my ADHD is so bad. I'm a very powerful being! A demi-primordial! That made more sense as to why I was always the most powerful among my siblings. Percy brought me out of my thoughts and asked in a scratchy voice, "Hey Juliet. What's up? You need anything?"

"Actually, I do. I don't know what to do or what to tell Alex, my siblings, and all my friends. I don't know where I should go either. Sorry if I'm bothering you two. You were the first person I thought of to talk to. Sorry I interrupted. I'll come back later..."

"No! Please stay! We've been talking about those things, too. It's such a tough decision. Life-changing come to think of it. The only thing you can't do is tell anyone. I got permission to tell Annabeth the truth about me and we were...umm... discussing it. And just to let you know I am quite honored that you first thought of me to talk to."

Annabeth finally spoke up after silently being there through our whole conversation. "Should I go Perce? So you two can have some private time to discuss it?"

Percy formally responded, "No of course you don't have to go, ma'am. Since you know, you'll understand but I hope your Athena genes don't make you go question crazy."

"Stop being so formal, Seaweed Brain. You're starting to sound like Zeus during one of his 'amazing' speeches."

"Fine." He said and looked back to me and said, "We should probably decide where we're staying first so then we can tell our friends and, in your case, family the news and where we're going. Sounds cool?"

"Sure. But if we were going to live with our primordial parents, I wonder where my dad would live. I mean, where is time? Yours would be easier because it would be somewhere near, like, or in the sea." I responded.

"You sure you aren't a descendant of Athena, because that was pretty impressive." Annabeth asked me.

"Thank you. But no, I'm not. Although, that wasn't a very smart comment. I bet you could almost figure out where time is."

"Well-"

"We can talk about this later ladies. I don't want to be caught in between a smart-off." Percy said annoyed.

"Shut up, Percy." We said in unison.

"Well, I think the best way to decide is to weigh the pros and cons of each option but I don't want to live in another universe with minor primordials." I commented.

"If we stay at camp, we will pretty much have the same life but probably learning new powers we didn't know we had and I would actually have someone to talk to at the dinner table! If we go live with our primordial parent, we will be able to bond with our actual parent and other positives that we are unaware of right now." Percy stated smartly.

"Some of the cons for camp would be that we'd probably be treated differently. A lot of people would be afraid of us and might try to avoid us. And we always have to be cautious so we don't kill innocent demigods. Or if we live with our parents, there is a large chance that we might not be able to see each other and, or our primordial parent. It could just be us and servants the rest of our lives."

"Those are some good points. I don't know what to do though. I can't leave camp. It's been a home to me for so long, I can't even imagine not living here. But, I do want more time with Pontus so I can get what I had with Poseidon with him. I also really want to learn any new powers I might have now that I know my true identity."

"I feel the same, except for the former. I haven't been here very long and it's just been okay. But if we stay here, we won't have to worry about leaving our loved ones behind, except for our parent of course. Now that I think about it, I wonder if our mortal parents ever knew if they had a kid with someone even more powerful than the Olympians."

"I bet my mom knew. She always said he was 'lost at sea' so that would make sense too. And-" The conch shell blew at that moment, signaling curfew.

"Well, I think Juliet and I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Until then Juliet and Wise Girl." And he pecked her on the lips, "See you tomorrow girls." Percy responded.

"Thanks Percy for helping me today."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." I said and walked out with Annabeth.

"Night Juliet."

"Night."

When I entered my cabin, everyone was looking at me with an expectant and curious look. I told them all to be ready for bed by the time I came back from changing. They all went to their normal routines, except for Alex who came to me asking a ton of questions.

"What happened? Why did the gods need you? Why were you at the Poseidon cabin? Are you in trouble? Are you going on a quest? Did you get to talk to Dad? Why aren't you telling me anything?!"

We were both annoyed with each other. Her asking me thousands of questions and me not answering her. I finally thought of the most genius answer ever: "I'm sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy right now," which I could tell broke her heart instantly. She gloomily replied, "Fine. I thought we were sisters and we could tell each other anything and everything! I guess I was wrong. Good night, Juliet," and she walked of in a, what you could say, destructive manner.

When I got back, everyone besides Justin and Blake were awake. I told them lights out and I hopped into bed with a ton of thoughts. _How should I go up to Percy tomorrow? What is Theo thinking about doing? I really need to get to know Bianca better._

That last one surprised me. But I guess I should get to know my half-cousin better. I might actually be able to hang out with the cool kids and not have my life in too much danger! My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was 'I wonder what my life is going to be like in a couple years.'


	4. An Unplanned Meeting

**A.N.: Hey guys! I've been too excited about uploading these last few chapters that I haven't given you a head's up of when I'm going to update. I'm going to try to update every or every other Sunday. I'm not making any promises because I've got a _very_ crazy schedule but I _definitely_ want to update as much as possible. The Sunday updating will start this Sunday (11/22). This chapter is LONG so hopefully that will make up for me being a couple days late. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Also didn't put this 'cause I was too excited. ALL CHARACTERS THAT I USE IN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES ARE OWNED BY RICK RIORDIAN.**

 **Now without further ado...**

 **CHAPTER 4: AN UNPLANNED MEETING**

(Time skip. 2 years later...)

"Are you tired yet Jules?" my father, Chronos, asked impressed.

"Nope. Is that all ya got?" When I said that, I was actually exhausted but I needed to keep pushing so I got better. But I also had to work on better acting and bluffing skills.

"Alright. Now try attacking, feinting the strike, and _then_ slow down time to disarm the robot."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and ran towards the robot. I was going so fast that I could hear the wind whispering 'good luck' in my ear. I then feinted my strike and the robot easily fell for the trick and its blade moved towards the place where it looked like I was going to strike. Its blade started moving slower, and slower, and slower. When the time slowed down enough, I easily disarmed the robot, leaving it weapon-less. Then, I made time pick up again and pointed the tip of my sword at its neck. Before it disappeared to primordials-knows-where it said," I yield..."

"Bravo Jules. Are you tired now?"

"Yes. Beyond exhausted. Can I have some ambrosia or nectar now?" I still kind of down-played it. I felt like passing out on my bed for another three weeks.

"I'll give you both and a special surprise but remember, this will only happen once in a while. Understood?"

"Of course, but what's the surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? But I will guarantee that you will love it."

Curiously I asked, "Does it have anything to do with meeting another primordial? Because, really, I don't need another Anake situation."

I've met the primordial of fate many times because she works with my dad a lot. Time and fate work well together apparently. She was pretty civil until my last encounter with her... We didn't quite get along as well as we did before. **(A.N. 10 reviews in the next two weeks and I'll do a one-shot on this.)**

"It's not that. Just come back in ten minutes and you'll see then. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll be back. This better be good," I added sarcastically which my dad responded to with a mock solute.

We both went our separate ways. Me to my room to shower and change. And my father to primordials-knows-where.

Now, you may be wondering 'When did you start living with your father?' Well, remember when we had that choice of where to live? Theo and Percy decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood whereas Bianca and I went to live with our primordial parent. Bianca never told me her reasonings for not staying at camp but from what I've heard, she's really enjoying having more time with her father.

Anyways, my dad has been teaching what my powers are and what I can do at my stage of learning. But I'm really excited because he said I was close to moving on to harder tricks like time traveling! Of course, he'll probably have to come with me the first couple times to make sure I don't screw up history. With my luck it'll happen anyway.

When I got to my room, I forgot to ask my dad what kind of clothes I should wear. Luckily, my dad made a mental connection between the two of us, just in case.

 _Hey Dad, what kind of clothes should I wear?_

He responded, _hey kiddo. Umm, you should wear, umm… I guess nicer clothes than normal?_

 _So you're saying I should wear nicer than casual?_

 _Yes! Of course! I just worded it differently. I totally said that!_

 _Sure. Okay. See you in a little bit._

 _See you later._

'Dad can be so ridicules' I thought rolling my eyes. Then I picked out a nice outfit and went back to the arena. When I got there, there was a pavilion in the middle of the arena. It kind of looked like a tea party which surprised me because I never have tea unless I'm meeting another primordial or something like that.

I looked over and saw my dad standing by the table with a mischievous grin on his face that kind of reminded him of Theo.

'Don't think of Theo. There's no need to think about the one person who deserted you when you needed them the most,' one part of my mind argued.

'He didn't leave you. He just chose the opposite option you did,' the other part of my mind argued back.

'Well, I thought you didn't have any feelings for him'

'I don't, didn't, and probably never will.'

'Yeah. Sure.'

I was brought back to the present when someone said, "Jules?" I looked up and Theo was standing there smiling at me. I suddenly felt two different butterflies flutter in my stomach. One was because he was here, actually here! My Theo was here! But the other was because he was here. The guy who hurt me so much that I almost shattered like glass. 'Why would I be nervous about Theo being here?' you may ask. Well, let's just say our last encounter with each other wasn't the most pleasant.

 _Flash Back_

 _It was a calm, sunny day. The complete opposite of what I thought it should be. It all started when some of the primordials said they were their real parents and gave them a couple options. Either they would stay at Camp Half-Blood in a new cabin or live with their primordial parent. Every demi-primordial got to pick their own path, and today was the day where all four of our lives would change forever._

 _I was certain that living with my father was the best choice for many reasons. Even though I wasn't sure if I could get Theo to live with his father, I really wanted him to pick that option so we could spend more time together. However, he no longer showed no sign of enjoying my presence, if he even acknowledged me at all. He was keeping his distance like I was the plague. I had no clue what was going on. I knew I had one goal: get Theo to live with Aether._

 _I went to the meeting point where Percy, Bianca, Theo, and I decided we would meet with our parents to tell them our decisions. When I got there, everyone looked pretty normal except for Theo, who was glaring at me like I caused his death._

 _Before I could ponder about Theo, there were four blinding lights which resulted in our four primordial parents. Percy spoke up first saying that he wanted to stay at camp. Bianca went next and told us the shocking news that she wanted to stay with her father. I went next and told everyone that I was going to go with my dad, Chronos. I sent Theo a look but he didn't acknowledge me at all, like he has been doing the past week. We waited in anticipation as Theo was silent. He finally spoke up and told everyone that he would be staying with Percy at camp._

 _When I heard him say those words, my heart broke into a million pieces because he said it with a wicked glare in my direction. Our parents disappeared quickly to make the arrangements and let us have some time alone with each other. Percy went over to Bianca and took that opportunity to talk to Theo._

 _"Theo," I said, "are you okay?"_

" _I will be, once you get out of my life forever and go with your father."_

 _I felt like I died at those words but I had enough anger to say, "Why?"_

" _If you haven't noticed yet, I'll state the obvious: I was actually happy before you came into my life. You treated me like I was some obnoxious brat, trash. I had a life before you were here but you walked right in like some big-shot and totally destroyed it. You think I have feelings for you, well think again. You're just a good-for-nothing time girl that had to pretend to be a Hermes girl to fit in. Whatever you think we had, which was never there, is done. I'll be much happier once I see you disappear."_

 _With those words said, I broke down in tears and ran as far away from him as I could. Before I left, I heard someone punch someone and the person who was hit cry in pain._

 _My feet ended up taking me to my favorite spot in camp: Thalia's tree._

 _I just cried for a couple minutes until I heard footsteps and tried to calm myself the best I could. I turned around and found Bianca running towards me._

" _What do you want?" I asked a bit harshly._

 _She replied calmly, "I wanted to inform you that Theo has been severely hurt, curtesy of Percy. I heard the whole conversation. I'm so sorry." I broke down again and cried into her shoulder. "I'm here for you."_

 _I felt everything crash down on me at that moment. I finally found my voice and yelled to no one in particular, "What did I do to him? I didn't understand what he was saying about me. Curse you Aphrodite!" The sky rumbled but I didn't care. My whole world just crumbled._

 _Just then, my father appeared and said it was time to go. I told Bianca to tell Percy I said bye and I said good bye to her as well before I was consumed in a golden light._

 _End of Flash Back_

I looked at him with disgust and a hurtful glare. What was _he_ doing here? _He_ was the one who broke my heart into a million pieces. _He_ was the one to make me consider joining the hunt after my training finished. And _he_ was the one that made me feel bad for Camp Half-Blood for having to put up with him.

We stood there for a couple minutes in a tense silence. Neither of us dared to say a word to each other. Instead, I sent hurtful glares and he looked at me like he was sorry. So after a couple sorry glances from him, I changed my hurtful glare to a confused stare. I think he got the message after a minute and he started talking.

"Julie," he started.

"Don't call me that." I said to him coldly.

"Fine. Juliet, I think we need to talk about what happened before you left."

"I understand exactly what happened. You made it quite clear that you didn't need or want me in your life so I left. You should consider yourself lucky I was heartbroken that day and not angry." Then I turned around with my arms crossed. If wanted to play, he could talk to my back.

"Juliet, that's not it. I was possessed that week and the possessor was so powerful I couldn't get them out for ten days. I'm so sorry. I actually wanted to ask you out that week but I guess whatever it was didn't want there to be an 'us'. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and to let you know, I only came here to make amends and to hang out. Please forgive me and hopefully you can think about us." He said sincerely.

I was shocked by his words. I turned around and tried to detect any lies but I found nothing but sincerity in his eyes, facial expression, and body language. Then I tried something I've only tried twice: looking through people's memories.

I have to say, it was a lot harder than I remembered it. In the end I was sweating but I had proof that he was…


	5. The Truth

**A.N.: Heyy! Starting the weekly updates tonight! Not much to say except for that I've been writing like crazy! Hope you enjoy! (Lots of fluff!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used or mentioned from the Percy Jackson and Olympians and/or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **CHAPTER 5: THE TRUTH**

He was telling the truth. In his memory showed exactly what he had just explained. I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, honesty, and trust I feel in love with two years ago. Before I knew what was happening, I pulled him into a loving kiss.

I could feel his shock but he eased into it and gave me the same love in return. We both pulled back after a couple seconds, gasping for air. We were both never good at holding our breaths.

I finally looked at him, like really looked at him, and I saw that he changed in the past two years. He was no longer the sort of scrawny boy I once knew. He now was more muscular and a couple inches taller. I felt a confident aura surrounding him, something I have no memory of feeling with him.

I looked up into his sun-bright blue eyes and felt a warm feeling I haven't felt since he was possessed.

 _Oh my gods! I never asked him about the possession!_ But before I could say anything, it seemed Theo read my mind by saying, "Don't worry about the possession. It doesn't matter. And I'm assuming, after that sudden action, you want there to be an 'us'?" he asked smiling slyly.

"Of course. I wanted it ever since that sword practice before the gods came to get us. Alex joked about the Aphrodite kids going to get you before I did."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a guilty look on his face. I could feel anxiety and worry bouncing off of him in waves.

"What did you do? What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just a couple Aphrodite girls cornered me after I freed myself from the possession. I was dating Bethany for a couple weeks," I growled internally. _Why the most stuck up kid in camp?_ "because all my memories of you were taken away from me. Once I realized what I've been doing, I immediately broke up with her. I swear this happened on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance. Nothing happened to him, so I relaxed.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"I don't. I've asked Chiron, but he doesn't have any answers. Either that or he's keeping what he knows from me. He's been having the Athena and Hecate cabins work on an answer but, none of them have come up with anything in the past year and a half! But, once I get my hands on whoever separated us for two years, they'll have Erebus to pay."

We stood in silence for a minute. I looked back into his eyes and felt that warm, comforting feeling I love. I went up and pecked him on the lips.

"It's going to be alright. What do Percy and Annabeth always say? 'As long as we're together.'" Theo responded.

"Totally. But, that phrase has already been used. What should ours be?" I replied.

"How about 'No night sky without the moon.'" He said as dramatic as you would Shakespeare.

"Nah. It's not relevant enough. How about 'My heart feels empty without you.'"

"That's good but too cheesy, no offense."

"You have anything better, Sunny Boy?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."

"You better tell me, Air Guy, otherwise your face will be meeting my loyal fist in a matter of seconds."

Smirking, he replied, "Fine. My best idea is… 'NO GOAT WITHOUT ITS HORNS!'"

"Really?"

"No. Just testing you."

"Sure." I said sarcastically, "Please get to the point."

"Fine. My best idea is 'You're the icing on my cupcake."

"Let me think… I love it but I'm the cupcake!"

"Thanks, but I'm you're not the cupcake, I am." He replied.

"I thought I would be sweetheart or cupcake? Doesn't it just goes with being the girlfriend?" I asked sweetly. _Darn! I wish I had charm-speak in these situations._

"I guess you're right. You'll be the cupcake and I'll be the icing. You know why? It's because, like a cupcake without icing, my life is not complete without you.

"So now you have all these sappy phrases?" I said annoyed, like I did all those years ago during our sword practice.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."

"Whatever Sunny Boy. Just pull out my chair already, I'm getting tired just standing here."

"Yes ma'am. Will do miss." He answered with sarcasm.

So for the first time in many days, weeks, and years, I felt joy and happiness.

* * *

We were having tea when three familiar faces popped up behind the columns. The first word from the three of them to us was, "BOO!" I almost made time slow down because it was so unexpected and surprising.

The first person I saw was Percy. He looked as if he didn't change over the two years I've missed him. The only difference were the dark bags under his eyes. On the other hand, his eyes looked like a calm sea, which was a good sign. I'll have to ask about the bags later.

The next person I recognized was Bianca, the last person I saw before I left with my dad. She changed a lot, but not as much as Theo. She had grown at least two inches and she looked more dark and deadly, if she wasn't smiling. She was next to Percy with a smile on her face, laughing hysterically on the ground.

The last person I saw surprised me the most. It was Annabeth! But now she had a second ring on her finger. And now that I think about it, I saw a ring on Percy's finger too. Oh my gods! I forgot about their wedding! I'll have to ask them about it later. But, just like Percy, she had bags underneath her eyes but they shined with happiness.

Once I regained my composure, I managed to say, "Oh my gods! It's been so long!" And, of course, pulled them into a giant group hug, which included Theo. We were all smiles.

"How'd you all get here? I thought no one could really get here unless they trick my father and the primordials, or if you're a child of Chronos? That goes to you too Theo. You never told me."

They looked at each other with nervous glances. But Percy, like always, was the first one to speak up. "Well, it's a long story but we'll explain that later. But for now, how about we get caught up and have some tea?"

"Okay. But I expect answers." I said in a half joking voice.

Percy pulled out a chair for both Annabeth and Bianca and Theo pulled out a chair for me. Both Percy and Annabeth and Theo and I held hand on top of the table. That just made Bianca smile even more.

With a sly smile, I asked, "What have you two been up to lately?" pointing at Percy and Annabeth.

They both blushed, but Annabeth answered, "Well, we got married about a year and a half ago." Then she looked at Percy. He nodded and she continued. "We had a baby who is six months now." I gasped. Then I smiled and congratulated them.

"Thanks. But she's a handful." Percy said whole-heartily.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Marie Nicole Jackson."

"That's really pretty. Where are you living now?"

"That's a tricky question." Annabeth started. "We were going to live in New Rome after our honeymoon but the camp was afraid of Percy's new powers, him being a demi-primordial and all, and how powerful our kid would be. They said we could come back when she was six and had controlled her powers or when we retire. So for now, we've been living at Camp Half-Blood. We've been staying at the Demi-Primordial cabin or at a room in the Big House."

I let that sink in. They went through a lot, for the good of both camps. And this is how one camp acts to two of their saviors that just wanted to live in peace!

I magaed to control my anger beforing saying, "Wow. That sounds tough. But none of you have answered my question of how you got here."

All but Theo's face stayed emotionless. But in all of their eyes, I could see a bit of nervousness and anxiety. For the first time today, Bianca spoke.

"Well, you see, umm… How should I put this? I guess Zeus is being paranoid and his normal scaredy-cat self that he told us we were not welcome at any of the camps on Earth, or on Earth at all. At least, that's what he told Percy, Annabeth, and Theo. So when you sent me all those time-o-grams about how cool it was here and how much you've enjoyed it here, well," She took a nervous breath, "I just thought that they could all live here with you. And maybe I could move from my dad's place to here until this problem gets resolved?"

We were all quiet. Everyone expecting my answer to her question. But I still needed one more answer before I gave them an answer.

"How did you get here? Only a child of Chronos can come here, or you tricked the primordials, and that would not be a good thing to do. Before I give you my answer, I need you to answer this."

They all looked calm, except for Annabeth. She looked like she was trying to gather her courage, but she couldn't seem to do that.

Theo started by saying, "Well, all the primordials heard what happened and were super mad at Zeus. So they gave the demi-primordials that were living on earth to live in one of the primordials' domain until the problem was resolved. But they only invited the demi-primordials. So Annabeth and Marie aren't supposed to be here—"

"Wait, so you're here under the primordials consent," I said pointing at Percy, Theo, and Bianca. "But you aren't." I said pointing at Annabeth. "And where's Marie?" I interrupted. I felt bad about interrupting him but I needed answers.

"Yeah. So, if they find, we hope the primordials understand that Annabeth and Marie can't stay on Earth. Nothing good will happen to them. The only primordial that knows that Marie and Annabeth are here is your father, who is taking care of Marie right now."

I don't know what came over me after that. The next thing I remember is seeing dinosaurs, like I was there with them. Next I saw the Romans fighting the Greeks in a bloody battle. I saw Christopher Columbus getting to America and the Revolutionary War. Then I found more modern times. Franklin Delano Roosevelt speaking on the radio. Michael Jackson shooting the "Thiller" music video. Percy and Annabeth fighting the Titan War. The Seven defeating Gaea. The first solar powered flying car being invented by a son of Hephaestus. Robots almost taking control of the earth. Humans almost finding Olympus.

Then, I saw something that would give me nightmares for a lifetime. Sets of glowing red eyes that seemed to look into your soul. All of them seemed to have an invisible mouth that echoed each other. I heard "beware" many times before I blacked out and all the images stopped.


	6. Big News

**A.N.: Hey! So sorry this is late. The holidays are starting up in my life so everything's getting a little ... chaotic. Haha read this chapter and you'll get the joke. Anyways, I'm still trying to keep to my promise of every other Sunday update. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing these wonderful characters that the amazing Rick Riordan created.**

 **CHAPTER 6: BIG NEWS**

It was bright. I knew that much as I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar room that I knew as my own. The difference was that there was an unfamiliar warmth around where my hand was. I suddenly remembered that I blacked out in front of Theo, Bianca, Percy, and Annabeth after they told me about Zeus being his normal paranoid self, and that they didn't have any safe place to live. My anger started to build again but it was interrupted by a caring voice saying, "Hey, you're awake! How are you doing?"

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Well, Percy told you that Annabeth and Marie weren't supposed to be here and you kind of went half invisible and then you almost disappeared. Right before I thought you were going to fade into nothingness, you came back to your solid self and blacked out. I caught you and the next thing I know, Chronos was there and told me to go with you."

Standing up shakily and walking to my favorite chair I asked, "How long was I out?"

Theo hesistated, making my nervousness grow. "About a day," he finally responded. "Chronos was really worried about you. He wouldn't tell us what happened to you when you went half invisible. Instead, he started pacing for a few minutes and then flashed to primordials knows where. What happened to you before you blacked out?"

 _Do I tell him what I saw or do I wait for dad to be back?_ I really wanted to build this relationship with trust as the foundation. But this? I'm not sure if I figured out how to time travel on my own or something else. Well, here goes nothing...

"Theo, you're going to think I'm crazy-"

"I'll never think you're crazy. My promise to you is to never, ever turn my back on you. I've already done that once and it almost ruined my life."

"Shhh. know that,but I think this'll be different. Before I blacked out, I saw all these images. But it wasn't just an image.I was there. I saw dinosaurs, the Trojan War, the wars against Olympus that Percy and Annabeth fought in. I don't know what to think of it."

Theo was quiet, I would be too if I was hearing all this information. He studied my face for a minute and then went back to staring at the floor. It seemed as if he was possessed again. I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. Finally, he came out of his trance and spoke.

"I guess you were right about the crazy thing," he laughed and I smiled nervously. "I don't know what to make of it. But then again, I'm not related to Chronos so I can't really understand this all that much. I think you should talk to your dad about this, although I'm pretty sure he had his suspicions."

"Your right," I replied, "I have an idea of what I did but I'm not sure..."

"What do you think you did?" Theo asked suddenly. "Sorry you don't have to answer that. I just a little too curious."

"It's fine. You sure you wanna know?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll just say it upfront: I think I time-traveled."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. You know how people say that if you tell someone you trust your problems, you feel better? Well, that was definitely not the case. Instead, I felt like fifty-thousand boulders had just been poured down on my chest. I started heaving, breathing became more and more of a challenge. _No, I'm not going to black out again._ Even though my eyes were getting heavy and I couldn't feel my feet, I managed to walk over to my bed where I just layed down trying to stay awake. I blocked out any sound that I should've been hearing, but I could kind of see Theo's lips moving and his face with a look of sheer horror.

 _Why would he be looking at me like that?_ I wondered right before the flamming pain in my back began. It felt like someone was opening up my back and pulling something out of it. Something big. I brought my hands up to my face to try hide the pain but they weren't my perfectly sun-kissed hands. They were shriveled, like a prune and brown. The part that scared me more was that they were turning pitch black, almost like if I was painting both my nails and hands.

I drew in a deep breath I didn't know I could. After this breath, all the pain suddenly subsided. I sat up and looked around. I was expecting to see my room, but all I saw was so much white that it was almost blinding. _Great, more brightness_ I thought sarcastically. There was nothing in the room. No chairs, no windows, and no floors. Once I realized I was floating, I did a double-take and tried to see if there really was anything else in this endless, white pit.

I took another look at my hands and, thankfully, they were no long the brown or black color they were just a minute ago. I remembered the searing pain in my back and tried to touch it to make sure all my important organs were still there. Instead of my familiar flat back, I was met with a strange bump towards the top of my back but not quite at my shoulders. Wait, not one bump but another two that are almost identical.

"It's weird feeling them for the first time," a foreign voice spoke. I turned around quickly to find nothing. "Don't bother looking. I can see you but, right now, you can't see me."

"Who are you?"

"You've met me once before, when I was at maxium power. Now, you could say my power 'deflated.' All these problems in the universes. Why can't everyone live peacefully?!"

"I'm sorry we've all got peace problems but who are you? I don't remember meeting 'nobody.'"

"C'mon! You're telling me you can't remember the day you met your father?"

Then it hit me. I was talking to the most powerful being throughout the universes: Chaos.

My first instinct was to bow and apologize. I've been talking to the most powerful being throuhgout the universes for a little under a minute now, and I've only had the decency to question who they were. Glad I didn't die earlier. I was on my knees, deep in apology, when a strange wind brought me to my feet.

"No need to apologize. I didn't tell you who I was so you had every right to try to slash me to pieces when you first heard my voice. Do you have questions?"

 _Hmmm... Do I have any questions for someone of much greater power than me?_ I asked sarcasticly. "Well, for starters, why can't I see you?"

"Like I said before, you could say that my power has 'drained' out of me because of all the trouble everyone in every universe has been causing me. As crazy as this sounds, it takes a lot of energy for a powerful being to take on a physical form. So since I am 'drained' of energy, I can become what I patron. But that's kind of everything so I have it pretty well off."

"Does it take a lot for my father to have a human form for me?"

"That's kind of a tricky question. As I said before, it takes a lot of energy for very powerful beings to take on any specific form. However, when they have someone who they can share energy with, it no longer becomes an issue."

"So you're saying that I should have a lot more energy all the time, but my dad uses it for his own good?" The sensation I had before I time-traveled started to resurface. Everything started to become hazy again until Chaos interrupted my fit of rage.

"Whoa! Calm down Juliet! We don't need another time-traveling episode!"

Shocked, I looked up and said, "Wait, you know about that?"

"Time is technically in my domain so I, like your father, sensed you traveling subconsciously immediately. We won't be mad, unless you do it again on purpose to change history or something colossal like that."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I thought I'd have to tell Dad about my new "activity" but I guess he already knew. No wonder he was there so fast when I passed out. I guess I'd have to talk to him about using my personal energy for himself, but probably when I'm a lot calmer. I had just one more question to ask Chaos.

"Why am I here?"

"There's the question I've been waiting for! This is kind of complicated, especially with you being involved with time so much. You know how time and fate work together, correct?" I nodded. "Good. Well, Anake —like Apollo's Oracle— spits out prophecies. The difference is that Anake's are have much more effect on the world, and the universe for that matter. Her last prophecy for Earth foretold about a son of Oceanus who would save Earth not once, but thrice. I bet you know who the son of Oceanus is too?"

"Percy? Anake knew about Percy before everyone and what he would do?"

"You are correct. The problem is that Percy has only saved Earth twice when the prophecy predicts he would save it three times before the Earth can gain peace for eternity. But that's not all." _How can there be more? Percy's gotta fight another war, except with a wife and a baby now! Why can't fate give him a break?_

"Anake actually had another prophecy about a century ago, which is unusual because prophecies usually need to be fulfilled before another can be established. Anyways, it stated that a descendant of time would come into a random universe where they would grow up away from everything and live an early peaceful life because they wouldn't get any peace later in life. That descendant of time is predicted to turn away from good once in their lifetime, and almost destroy everything the primiordials and I created. They would doom every living being to darkness forever with no way to gain back what we had before. However, this person would be given a chance to choose between darkness and peace, although their choice is unclear." He gave me a minute of silence to take this all in and then continued.

"This person would also have wings, just like the ones you're starting to sprout. By the color of these wings, you could determine the direction the world would go; the darker the wings, the closer to darkness everything gets. Believe it or not, this is your destiny. Juliet, you are the descendant of Chronos the prophecy foretold."


End file.
